Shattered
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Formly 1000 Words. Leaving someone isn't as bad at it seems. I only want to get her back to break him. I can't help it that he's weak, now can I? It's all for the fun of shattering them both. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Kristi says**: This is the rewritten Prologue.

**Notes**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize.

* * *

**Prologue**

I know that you're lying to me so why don't you just tell me the truth? Are you that much afraid?

You have me sitting here listening to the sugar coated words you keep saying. It all seems like some dream, just on big horrible nightmare. And yet I know it isn't a dream, as much as I wish it were. It isn't.

"I just need some time to think."

You say softly, your eyes never leaving mine. How can you look me in the eyes and lie? I keep asking myself this question. But to be honest I've been questioning a lot of things you've said lately, although I've never voiced them. For example, Do you love me anymore? Was I just something to kept around for your own amusement?

I know you love me but sometimes I can't help but think you don't...

I watch as you move around the bedroom, grabbing your things and then slowly making your way back to the bag you placed beside me. I never moved. I still just want to know why you're leaving. That's all I need to know.

You look at me as you stuff more clothes into your bag. You eyes shining with what seems like love, but I can't tell anymore. You've changed so much. No longer are you being honest with met. Instead your sugar coating everything as if I'm some child who needs to be held from the truth.

Do you not think that I'm strong enough?

I watch as you shake your head and offer me a small smile, so small I can barely tell that it was even there. I cross my arms, standing up from the bed. Your eyes following as I moved to the balcony. Yes, I'm giving you the cold shoulder. And I have every right too.

"Please...don't be like this." you said walking towards me. Your hand coming to rest on my shoulder and I just shook it off.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, turning quickly to face you. You stepped back. Am I scary now? "How could you?" I asked, fists clenching at my sides.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit!"

You took another step back. I can see it in your eyes now, you're wondering why I'm acting so cold. Why I'm acting so harshly. What other way did you expect me to act?

Again you simply shook your head, turning away from me to retrieve your bag. You glance back at me and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I refuse to look at you. I can't, not when you're about to walk out of my life. For how long?...Who knows. But I just know I can't look at you. I can hear you move toward the door.

You stopped at the door, glancing back at me again. "Save your tears. I'll come back." You whispered so softly, I didn't know if I heard what I did. I know you probably wanted me to turn around, stop you, do anything. But I couldn't. I was trying so hard to hide my pain. I couldn't even say goodbye. Sighing you left, closing the door behind you.

If I had cried when you were in here with me would you have stayed? What if I shouted? Maybe that was an answer.

This is it.

Falling onto the bed, I let everything out. I cried. Just cried holding on tightly to your pillow. It still has your scent. I cried into the pillow, begging for you not to leave. I know you can't hear me. But maybe...just maybe. My words could some how get to you.

Now that your gone...I can say what's in my heart. I love you. I'm sorry I never told you. I was afraid. Afraid you might not have felt the same way. Afraid you would just turn me away. But now. I may never have the chance to tell you the truth.

I love you!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Notes:** See previous chapter.What I had originally planned for this story changed, hence the title change. This chapter is in his point of view. Next one will be her's and 'he' shall be revealed. She won't be untill the chapter after that. I hope you liked it. Short yes and I'm sorry for that.

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It's been five long months, since I left her. What can I say? I still need time to myself, she can understand that right? Wrong. Looks like she found some one awfully quick after our break up. Maybe it was my fault. Ha! Please...don't make me laugh.

I made one simple mistake, an honest one at that. All guys do it at least on time in a relationship and I'm getting all this heat about it. My ex-best friend hates me for what I did. But hey if having fun is something that others will get pissed at you for then oh well. I really don't care. I'm young. Who can blame me for wanting to the test the grounds before settling into a steady relationship.

Sometimes, I've caught myself wanting to go back with her, but something always pulls me back. It's really odd, in my opinion. There have also been times when I see her and just want to disappear just because she's sharing the same air space as me. Am I just being cruel now? Oh, well like I said before I don't care.

Anyway back to what I was saying before. She found someone really quick after our break up. I always knew she was a little slut. Turning to my best friend for help. Who does that?

I can't help but glare at her from my position against the wall. I don't think she's noticed me watching her yet. She's just having a nice conversation with Stacy Keibler. How she's talking to that blonde is beyond me considering it was with the young Keibler that I cheated on her with. Or maybe she never found out. But I'm sure 'Hero' told her.

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come. You have no idea how mad it makes me to see him make her smile. Sure they may not be a couple, as far as I know, but just the way they act. It makes me sick.

And to make matters worse, he got her pregnant. He just waltzed up to her offering a greeting to Stacy then down to her. 'Hero's' hand soon landed on her stomach and from whenever I see them together he's been doing that a lot. Her having his baby is a sickening thought.

Maybe I should make my presence known. Draw the tears from her beautiful face whenever she sees me. Bring back those memories. Ha, I really am cruel aren't I? It's just so tempting.

So I'm going to give into temptation. It's just too hard to resist. Pushing off the wall, I make my way over. Now they realize I'm there. I smirked. God I loved seeing that pained expression on her face. So she still loves me? Haha, this is all just too much.

Hero's going to pull her closer to him watch. See what did I tell you. He's always trying to protect her one way or another from me. You'd think I tried to kill her or something. Oh look Stacy isn't all that happy to see me either. Oh well.

"What the hell do you want?" Hero asked me.

"What I'm not allowed to walk the hallways now?" I shot back.

Blue eyes glared back at me as he growled. "You're ain't wanted at this end."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Cena, someone would think you owned this place."

I just love starting his fire. Cena was always one to start up a good fight. He quickly detached himself of the prize.

And closed the gap between us. His hand shot forward to grab the scuff of my shirt. Now this is something I didn't like.

"I own your ass. You know better then anyone just what I can do. Ya wanna start somethin'? Go ahead I dare ya. I'll beat ya done right 'ere...right now."

He raised his hand to punch me. But here she comes to stop him.

"John don't." She whispered as slim fingered gripped onto his wrist.

Cena glanced between her to me. His expression softening at the sight of her, but only to go cold at the sight of me.

"Ya ain't worth my time." He hissed as he pushed me back. A stone cold expression on his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then Stacy's shoulders. "Let's go." He stated harshly.

She flinched slightly, glancing back at me with those eyes. I straightened myself and stared back in an indifferent expression on my face. She sighed, those eyes running down her cheeks as she moved quickly when John pulled her and Stacy with him.

I couldn't help but smirk at their retreating forms. Maybe...I should bring myself back into the picture. Win her back. Do I love her? Maybe I still do or maybe I don't, but it'd be worth it all just to see Cena shatter at losing her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: See previous chapters. This story has a good 3 or 4 more chapters to it. So it's coming to an end soon (Probably my first chapter fic to end lol). I am debuting however on writing a sequel. So we'll see what happens. I hope you like. This chapter really didn't have much angst, but it won't remind happy for long. I'm also currently in the process of re-writting the first chapter. Thank you for the reviews, guys! They mean alot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

How do you tell someone that they're the father of your baby? Sure to a normal person this is a simple question to answer. For me, it isn't as simple. You see the father of my baby hates me. For reasons I'm not really sure of. He's just been distant and cruel. I suppose it is all my fault though. I should have listened to my friends when they told me about Randy Orton. More appropriately I should have listened to Stacy and John. Stacy had been in a relationship with him before, although she never really told me the reasoning behind their spilt up. And John, well he had been his best friend once upon a time. I didn't want to believe him. I thought he was jealous, but he was just looking out for me. "Babe..." John called. I turned my attention to him. He opened the passenger door for me. Worry clearly etched on his face. "We're here."

I offered a small smile and he helped me out. I'm six months pregnant now and he was among the few who refused to let me do anything on my own. The list extended to Matt and Jeff Hardy, Dawn Marie, Stacy, Benoit, Jericho, Mysterio, Lilian, Eddie and the list can go one if I really thought about it.

I was really grateful for them but sometimes it could be a bit too much. Although with this pregnancy I was confined either to John's locker room or the diva's with a constant watcher, since I really didn't want to remain alone in my house.

John knocked me out of my thoughts as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "What's wrong?" He asked softly as we walked towards the hospital for my check-up.

I couldn't help but sigh as I wrapped my arms around my body. "Just thinking." I knew John was looking at me to continue and like always I gave in. "I should really tell him."

I felt him tense. Whenever I made mention of Randy, he'd suddenly go into protective mood. I never really fully understood why. Glancing up I saw the sore expression on his face.

"It's up to you." He spoke coldly. I know it wasn't directed to me but I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body. "It's your baby..."

"And his." I probably shouldn't have said that but it's the truth.

John sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair, "Sure..." Before he could continue we entered the hospital and silently made our way to the elevator. Once inside he continued, "Ya sure ya want him to know?"

"He deserves to know." I replied.

"He don't deserve nothin'." John nearly snapped. He sighed again. "He's done nothin' but hurt ya since he walked out on ya."

I sighed. God how I hated when we had these talks. "But John..."

"Look like I said it's your decision. Imma be here for ya either way." I nodded and he pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. "But I'll be damned if he hurts you again."

"I know John."

He smiled and pulled me out of the elevator as soon as the door opened. We both greeted the nurse at the front desk as he signed me in. We didn't have to wait too long before my names as called and we were taken to on of the room in the back.

"Mr. Cena it's good to see you again." The doctor said as he entered, "You missed the last appointment."

John smiled sheepishly from his seat beside me. "Yeah, well I had work and wasn't able to make it with her."

Doctor Jones nodded and turned to me with a smile. "And how are we feeling?"

"Like a beach whale." I grumbled, causing the doctor to laugh. I watched as he put gloves on and lifted my shirt enough to expose my big belly. I tried not to flinch as he put the cold gel on my stomach.

"Did we decide on whether you finally want to know the sex of the baby?" I nodded. "Good now just watch the sonogram to see your baby."

John and I both looked. I couldn't help the smile that formed at the beautiful image. The doctor spoke telling us that we, well I, were expecting a healthy baby girl. He pointed out the facts to John when he questioned the doctor on being sure that it wasn't a boy.

I couldn't help but laugh. Other then me he was the most excited about the baby and it wasn't even his. The rest of the check-up went smoothly. I was healthy, the baby was healthy. Everything was fine. After setting up another check-up at the desk we left to return home.


	4. Chapter Three

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: See previous chapters for any notable stuff. I don't remember if I said this or not but the rosters are joint. This is taking place during no real storylines. There is a good two or three chapters left for this story. Depending on the end, depends on whether I write a sequel. Let me what you think. Should I write a sequel for this? And I'm sorry if the girl wasn't you y'all wanted her to be. I hope you like the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Now is the perfect time for me to try and talk to her. Cena just left for his match and I know him. He's probably told her to wait till he returned before trying to go anywhere. I couldn't help but shake my head. God, when did he get so soft? Well whatever I don't really care anymore. I'm came here with a reason and fully intend on carrying out with it.

It didn't take me too long to reached the closed door of John Cena. My hand reaching out to knock. Straightening the cuffs of coat and dusting off the suit I waited for the door to open. I heard her laugh. Something I haven't heard in a good seven months.

"Randy?" Her voice uncertain.

I couldn't help the smirk that formed. I'm probably the last person she'd expect to be knocking.

"Hey Li. Can I come in?"

She shook her head, glancing around quickly before looking back up at me with those hazel eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea. John..."

"Has a match." I interrupted her, my hand stopping her from closing the door. "I just want to talk. That's all I ask. You're boyfriend won't mind."

Lita sighed, running a hand over her still growing stomach. She was showing a lot more now. Currently sport on of John's t-shirts and track pants.

"He's not my boyfriend." I couldn't help but raise a brow at that, biting back what I wanted to say until later. "As long as you make it quick I guess we could talk. I have something to tell you anyway."

She stepped aside so I could step in. I noticed she kept her distance, her arms wrapped around herself as if to protect her. What did she need protecting from? Me? What's the worse I can do?

Lita gestured to a folded chair, so that I could sit down. I did just that. I leaned forward, my arms on my knees as I looked at her.

"I see you died your hair."

She slowly nodded, a hand reaching up to toy with her now dark brown hair.

"I was getting tired of the old look."

I smiled. "It looked good." She looked shocked by that statement. Eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Randy, why are you here?"

Ah there it is. I knew she was going to question me sooner or later.

"I miss you Li. I really miss you. We were together for what two years? You helped me a lot. You were always there for me when I needed you. And I just let that all go. I want you to give me another chance. Please, baby, just come back with me. I know it must be a lot to ask. Especially with your boy toy hovering around you all the damn time..."

Lita glared at me. "John's not my boy toy. You leave him out of this. You hurt me Randy! You left me. Left me when I needed you the most. You cheated, with one of my best friends."

I fought to urge to roll my eyes, "A friend who you forgave. Don't try and lie to me because I see you and Stacy talking all the damn time." She drew her lower lip into her mouth. "So what's so wrong with forgiving me?"

"John-"

"I don't give a fuck what that jackass thinks of me. I care about what you think. Don't let him cloud your judgment because of his jealously."

I stood up and sat down beside her on the bench, taking her small hand in mind. She was eating this up. I could feel it.

"Please Li. All I'm asking for is a chance. You told me yourself earlier that John isn't your boyfriend. So why can't you give me a chance? I know you want too. I can see it in your eyes." My hand brushed against her cheek when she turned her face away.

"Li? Come on talk to me."

Lita took a deep sigh. "I don't know Randy. I just don't know."

Her hand moved over her stomach, my glare falling on the bump. "How's his baby doing?"

The newly turned brunette looked up at me in surprise, "Wh-what?"

My hand came up to rest over hers. "John's baby. How's it doing?"

She drew her lower lip into her mouth.

"Actually Randy that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" I urged her to speak further.

Taking a deep breath, Lita quickly stood up to stand in front of me, being sure to be close but not too close.

"Well...the baby isn't John's." I blinked. Well that's interesting, if it's not his then whose. "Th-the baby is yours."

It took me a while to let the words sink in. A huge smile spread across my face. This could work in my favor. I frained shock.

"Mine?" I echoed. "What did this happen?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "When do you think? Seven months ago." She sighed.

I nodded, standing up and bring her into my arms. "That makes me so happy to hear."

"You should go. John's match is over and he's going to be here any minute." Lita whispered, her hands still at her stands.

"Lita think about what I said ok?" He held her out at arms length. "Think of the baby. We can all be happy. You just have to let me in."

She nodded. "I'll think about it. But you should go."

"Fine." I leaned down kissing away a salty tear that fell down her cheek before letting go of her. "I'll talk to you later Li."

I made my way out of the locker room, turning in time to see an ecstatic John Cena making his way down that hall. His smile fading at the sight of me.

"Orton..."

"Evening Cena." I smiled to spite him and walked around him. Hearing his parting words before I turned down another hall.

"Stay away from her Orton. Or else."

I smirked. Nope I can't do that. My plan is in motion and I already know...I'm not going to fail.


	5. Chapter Four

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: To clear any confusion. The first part of this is in 1st person from John's POV. Then it shifts to my POV in the second part on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this ficlet.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

How was it that things always seemed to screw up in a matter of seconds? Why was it that fate seemed to hate the most unlikely of people? God, how I wish I knew these damn answers. Things were not going my way, but then again I would be selfish if I thought shit like that.

Another night at the arena. Another night having to make sure to keep her out of harms way. God. I hated myself sometimes. She really shouldn't be here. She should be at home, safe and not putting her and the baby at risk.

Li's due next month and all this is taking its toll on me. It ain't helpin' that I gotta watch as Orton tries to weasel himself back in the picture. He thinks I don't see what he's tryin' to do? The kid makes me want to laugh sometimes. I ain't as dumb as people think I am.

I refuse to let that asshole hurt her again. I'll be damned to hell before I ever let that happen.

**-X-**

John Cena sighed as he made his way down the crowded arena hallways. Stagehands and crew workers busying themselves as he passed. He was done for the evening, having won his match. All he wanted was to get back to the woman he cared about, wait out the rest of the show with her and then get the hell out of this arena. Away from everything. From everyone. Especially him.

The West Newbury native glared at the floor, his hand running through his hair. In less then a month, Lita was going to give birth to her baby girl. John was happy about that, but angered that the event was being shared with her ex-boyfriend.

Sure the baby was also the St. Louis native's, but as far as Cena was concerned the little prick had no right to be anywhere near the Sanford native and her baby. He may not have much a say when it comes to that, but that still doesn't mean he had to like it. After all he'd been there for her since the beginning and now that Randy knew the truth the little weasel was just trying to get back into the good light.

Cena shook his head to try and rid himself of those previous thoughts. He couldn't let him mind be clouded on things such as an egotistical prick like Randy Orton. Instead he just needed to get to his locker room and get to Lita.

He ran a hand through his hair as he rounded yet another corner. What he saw up ahead was something the West Newbury was not expecting to see. Only a few feet in front of him a very pregnant Lita stood in the arms of Randy Orton. The young man's lips on hers.

John's hand clenched and unclenched at his side before he briskly made his way over, grabbing the back of Orton's shirt and pulled him away from the woman. Cena slammed the younger man hard against the wall, his free hand pulled back and clenched into a fist. He ignored the scream that escaped the brunette woman as his fist came in contact with the self proclaimed Legend Killers face.

"I warned you Orton." he hissed dangerously low, his hand still clenching tightly to the front of the St Louis native's shirt. Randy looked unfazed as he reached a hand up to wipe the blood that slowly trickled out of his mouth.

"John!"

John turned his head and meet those warm hazel eyes. Although this time they didn't look as warm as they should have. He saw a fear in those eyes. Fear, that could possibly be because of him. Cena shook his head, glared once more at the dark haired man he still had a hold on. He gave him one last push before finally relenting his hold. Taking a step back, John looked at Lita, a look of clear disappoint in his crystal blue eyes. Without a word the Boston native turned away and walked away from the two not bothering to look back.

**-x-**

Lita took a deep breathe as she watched John leave. A shaky hand reaching up to run through her brown locks, while the other came to rest over her stomach.

"He's mad at me now." She said to herself.

"Yeah well he's not going out with you so I don't see why he's so upset." Randy spoke causing the woman to jump slightly at his voice.

Hazel eyes looked up at the tall man, who was still against the wall he had previously been pushed into. He was absently rubbing his sore shoulder as he glared down the hallway the West Newbury native had disappeared down.

"Why did you do that?" Lita asked as she took a step back.

Blue eyes turned to meet hers. "What are you-"

"You kissed me." She interrupted as she wrapped her arms around herself, or tried to.

"Li...I thought that you..."

Lita shook her head. "I think it's best if you just keep your distance for a little while. Please. I-I'll call you sometime." With that the brunette turned away from him and hurried back into the locker room she was to share with John.

Randy reached a hand up to rub his jaw, a smirk slowly forming. He wasn't about to admit to the woman that he had known Cena was rounding the corner when he had. Nor was he going to tell her that he had kissed her for the sole reason of causing the older man to get jealous. Unlike her, he wasn't blind. He could see the older mans affection for her. And that just made attaining his goal all the more worthy it.

**-X-**

Any one who saw John Cena in the hallways could clearly tell that the man was not in a happy mood. If you couldn't tell from the way he was pushing whatever that was in his way away then the expression on his face said it all.

The Massachusetts native stopped in front of a pile of crates. His fist slamming hard against the wall beside them.

"Well someone looks pissed off." a deep voice said from behind him.

John didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was. Instead he glared at the floor, ignoring the pain in his hand as he slammed his fist into the wall once more.

"What the hell do ya want, Helmsley?" he snapped out.

Hunter's brow rose as he leaned against the wall opposite Cena, watching the younger man carefully. "What's got you so pissed?"

"None of your fuckin' business."

Hunter frowned, "Look I know we aren't exactly the best of friends Cena but it looks to me like you need someone to talk to."

John snapped his head in the older man's direction. "I said it's none of your fuckin' business."

"This wouldn't have to do anything with Orton would it?"

Blue eyes darkened at the name but John didn't say a word.

Hunter nodded his head slowly. "Ah so it does. Let me guess he's trying to get back with your girl?"

"Li ain't my girl. We're just friends." John quickly corrected.

Hunter smirked, "Sure, but you want to be more." When Cena looked ready to interrupt him, Hunter rose a hand to stop him. "A blind man can see how you feel about Lita. Granted I don't see what you see in her but whatever you want kid."

"Listen Helmsley, if ya got a point that you want to be makin' I think ya best be gettin' it out now. Otherwise I want ya to leave me alone."

Hunter shrugged, "I know what Orton's trying to pull. And let me give you a word of advice. If you truly love her, like I know you do, then you'll tell her before things move out of your favor. Orton won't stop till he gets what he wants, no matter who he hurts along the way. Trust me. I know that kid better then anyone else." He offered the young man a small smile and patted his shoulder before he continued down the hall.

John watched him as he left. Blue eyes then closing as he leaned back against the wall to think over what the Game had just told him.


	6. Chapter Five

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Kristi says**: Yay, I updated finally. I'm sad though. One more chapter and this story is finished. Thank you guys so much for the reviews they really do pick me up. I hope you like this chapter. And forgive me if I got anything wrong. I probably did, but I still hope you enjoy it. So please read and review.

**Notes**: Nothing new to add.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize. I only own the baby.

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

Lita rested her head on John's shoulder, her eyes closed as his large hand sifted through her hair. His other hand rested on her large stomach. It was her last month, in just a matter of days she was due although the likelihood of her actually being delivered on the exact day was slim. The incident between herself, John and Randy had been pushed into the deep crevices of her mind. John seemed set of pretending as if he had never seen the kiss between them.

"Her song is sad." Lita mumbled as she opened her eyes for her favorite part in the current movie they were watching.

John shrugged, "I guess so."

The brunette smacked him on his arm. "What do you mean you guess so? Of course it is. She's singing about the tragic feelings she's getting from Jack's plan to take over Christmas, as well as the love she feels for him that he has no clue about."

"So the doll loves that skeleton dude?" Lita nodded. "That's interestin'. I like 'em."

Hazel eyes rolled, "You would. He's always getting into trouble, just like you."

John tugged lightly on her hair. "Hey now I resent that I ain't always gettin' into trouble. Trouble always finds me."

"Whatever."

"And the only reason you like the rag doll is 'cuz she has red hair." Lita stuck her tongue out at that.

"Not true. I like her character. She's the best character in Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas. And her names Sally and she makes the most sense in the story."

The West Newbury native shrugged once again, "I wouldn't know, my first time watchin' this movie."

Lita laughed softly cuddling closer to him. The pair settling into a comfortable silence to watch the remainder of the movie. A yawn escaped John as the ending credits rolled.

"Well that was an interestin' movie."

"I told you, you'd like it."

John smiled down at her as the diva straightened up slowly, a hand protectively on her large stomach. With everything he had John could say he truly loved her and everyone knew it except for maybe the redhead herself. John closed his eyes, remembering that night on Raw just last month. The night he had seen Lita and Orton share a kiss. He never questioned her about it and she never brought it up but sometimes he couldn't help but let it eat at him. Hunter's advice still plagued him. He hadn't gone through with telling the diva how he truly felt yet. And now he could feel the longer he waited the more she'd slip away from him. John felt the couch shift and he knew the diva was trying to get up. Opening his eyes he gently reached out and grabbing the diva's wrist.

Lita turned her head to looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Wait a minute, I wanna talk to you." John said serious. Lita looked concerned as she sat back down beside him, slightly worried over what he might have to say.

"What is it?"

Cena took a deep breath, he was big on letting his emotions rampant on him and yet he was about to tell the woman who captured her that he loved her.

"Li, I know this may not be the best time for me to say this but..." The rest of his sentence was cut short as the brunette looked at him fearfully.

"Your not going to leave me are you?" She asked quietly, he could see the tears pricking in her eyes. He cursed himself suddenly realizing how his opening sentence most have sounded to her. The diva blinked and one of the unshed tears escaped. John quickly shook his head.

"No, I ain't goin' to leave. I told I was gonna still by your side till the end baby-girl and that exactly what I'm gonna do." He stated using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. Lita nodded, remaining quiet then. John took that as his que to continue with what he was previously going to say. He took another deep breath.

"Like I was sayin' before, Li I've spent so much time with you over the last few months. I've been by your side since this all started and durin' that time I got to know ya a hell of a lot better. You're a great girl...not girl I mean woman. You've funny, smart and drop dead gorgeous. Ya gotta personally that any guy would love."

"John what are you trying to say?" Lita looked into his eyes and John suddenly found it rather hard to continue. His mind was racing. Cena tried to keep his face neutral as he looked back into her deep hazel eyes, so full of emotions. He quickly looked away. This was very out of character for him. He shouldn't be this scared to share his feelings. It should just be three simply words and then he's done, he'd either get rejected or hopefully she'd feel the same way. But for some reason with her it felt like he wouldn't be able to take the rejection to well. He jumped slightly as he felt her reach out for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Looking back up she saw her silently asking him to continue. He laced his fingers with hers as he ran a hand down his face.

"God I can't take this any more. Lita, I love you." He stated bluntly. She looked at him shocked and without fully thinking about the consequences that might occur after his next course of action, he released her hand and grabbed either side of her head and pulled her closer. His lips connecting with hers for an earth shattering kiss. At first she didn't react but then he felt her lean closer applying more pressure to the kiss. His heart jumped. He was happy that she was reacting and not trying to push him away, but deep down inside he couldn't help but wonder what kind of spell he was under considering the effect she had on him. After a few moments he pulled away, pressing his forehead gently against hers and opened his eyes, the brunette's eyes still closed.

"Lita?"

Her eyes snapped open the moment he whispered her name. She licked her lips unconsciously, before opening her mouth to speak. However, before she could say a single word a sharp knock interrupted them.

John frown, "Dammit." He released the woman and told her to stay put while he went to answer the door. He stood up and briskly made his way to open the door, swinging it open. His eyes narrowing when he saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm not here for you. I would like to talk to Lita."

"John?" Lita's voice asked from the living room. "Who is it?"

"Randy." He answered through clenched teeth. John's hand held tightly to the door knob. "She doesn't wanna talk to you."

The St. Louis native fought the urge to punch the older man in front of him. "I highly doubt that. Have you asked her?"

John's lips pursed together. "I told you to stay away from her."

"That's kind of hard dipshit." Randy replied calmly, loving the fact of how deep he was getting under John's skin. "I think your tiny brain has forgotten whose baby that lovely red head is carrying."

Resisting the urge to slam his fist into Randy's pretty boy face, John took a deep breath. "Unfortunately I haven't." Glaring hatefully at the other man.

Randy shrugged and tried to push pass the large body blocking the door frame. "Do you mind moving? I want to talk to the mother of my baby."

"You don't have a right to talk to her." John stated, keeping his eyes on the St. Louis native.

"I have every right to talk to her."

"No you don't."

"John..." Lita's voice broke in once more but went ignored.

Randy crossed his arms over his chest, his trademark smirk playing on his lips. "Am I intimidating to you?"

John laughed, "Now why the hell would I be intimidated by you."

"Simple. You know I'm going to win."

John's free hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Do you think this is some sort of game?"

"John..." The panicking voice went ignored once more.

Randy shrugged, "Not in the least. Now move before I'm forced to make you move."

"I'd like to see you try."

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!" Lita shouted finally gaining the man's attention.

John shot a glare at the unwelcomed guest before quickly turning around to walk back into the living room. Randy following shortly behind after closing the door.

"Li?" John's eyes widen as he spotted the brunette standing with her hands clenching her stomach, the house phone on the floor. She took in deep breaths and slowly looked up at him.

"The baby...It's coming." She said in between breaths.

Cursing under his breath, John hurried to her and scooped her up into his arms. He turned around and glared at Randy. "Do something useful and get her bag. It's in the closet."

Randy shook his head to rid him of the shock he felt and hurried to do as he was told. As he made his way outside he was surprised to see Jeff Hardy sitting in the backseat of John's SUV with Lita. The West Newbury native shouted for him to hurry up and Randy did just that. He climbed into the passenger seat, barely getting the door closed as John took off.

**-X-**

Four hours later the three men were still seated in the waiting room for word on the diva. Jeff and Randy sat calmly in chairs, watching as John wore a hole into the floor of the waiting room or at least Jeff was watching John. Randy had taken interest in reading one of the magazines.

"John you have to stop. You're making me dizzy." Jeff finally said in hopes of getting the older man to stop.

John sighed, after Lita had been admitted into the delivery room they had learned that she had been talking to Jeff the moment her water broke. The youngest Hardy brother hurrying over from his house a few houses down to see her. "Sorry I'm just..."

"Anxious?"

Again John nodded, then glared at Randy who remained quite and calm. John ran a hand through his hair.

"You know you could have gone in with her." Jeff stated.

"I know, but I think I would have been able to handle it."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "Afraid of a little blood John?"

John snorted, but whatever reply he had planned to comment never came as his blue eyes homed in on the nurse coming their way.

"Mr. John Cena?"

John quickly got up and walked to her. The nurse indicating for him to follow her. He couldn't take it anymore.

"How is she?"

"Fine."

"And the baby?"

The nurse didn't reply, instead pointing into a room that she had stopped in front of. She smiled before walking further down that floor. John frowned slightly before he entered the room. His blue eyes instantly pinning the brunette on the bed, she was covered in sweat but she never looked more beautiful then at that moment with her hair sticking to her face and the brightest smile on her face. She held a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

The doctor turned the moment John entered a bright smile on his face. "Ah Mr. Cena. You'll be happy to know that Miss. Dumas has had a healthy baby girl at 7.5 pounds and 6 inches. I'll leave you alone." The doctor turned back to the brunette sitting up on the bed. "Miss. Dumas, I'll be back in shortly to see how your doing and a nurse should be arriving soon to take her." The diva nodded, not taking her eyes off the bundle in her arms.

As the doctor passed, he patted John on the shoulder and took his leave. John slowly made his way to stand beside the diva. She looked up instantly and moved aside the blanket so he'd get a better view of the baby.

"She's beautiful." He left out the 'Just like her mother' part. "I know. John meet Baby Alexia Rain Orton." She glanced around looking for the others, not seeing the frown that had appeared on John face the moment the name Orton was mentioned. "Where's Randy and Jeff?" She asked softly.

"In the waiting room. Want me to go get 'em?"

Lita nodded, "I think he'd want to see his baby girl." She muttered more to herself then him. John smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead before taking his leave. A sinking feeling in his stomach the moment he left.


	7. Epilogue

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive.

**Kristi says:** Here it is the final chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. :) By the way, a revisted Prologue is posted. I didn't change to much but made it more readable and less choppy.

**Notes:** Nothing new to add.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/anyone you recognize. I only own the baby.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been four months since the birth of little Alexia Rain Orton. She is a real beautiful baby. Alex has her mothers beautiful eyes and her fathers dark hair. Things finally came to an end. Lita made her decision and well...

"Do you want to hold her John?" Lita's voice snapped me out of my musing. I looked up and she smiled at me, the tiny baby neatly wrapped in her pink blanket.

"Yeah."

I held my arms out and the Alexis was placed into them. I drew her close and looked down at her. Her eyes were open and she looked up at me a smile forming on her tiny face. The feeling I got from that is something I'm never going to forget. Even though the kid ain't mine, I just can't help but feel a connection with her. Out the corner of my eye I saw a light and then what sounded like a camera flash. Looking up I saw Lita standing only a few feet away with a camera in her hand.

She smiled again and shrugged, "Sorry couldn't resist. It was just one of those moments that was just too cute for me not to take a picture of it."

I nodded, "Well ya do gotta a cute lil' daughter. Ain't that right Rain?"

The little girl in my arms cooed, igniting a giggle from the brunette who stood in the door way leading to the kitchen. I always want to remember this little scene right here. Lita's laughing and awing over her little girl. Little Rain making little noises as if trying to talk as she looks up at me and me just here with them.

This is just something I don't want to ever forget.

Rain's face scrunched up and she let out a god awful wail. I quickly looked up at Lita. She smiled and rushed into the kitchen. While I tried to calm the crying baby down.

"Li? Lil' help 'ere would be nice."

The moment the words left my mouth, Lita walked back out of the kitchen with a baby bottle in hand. I gave her the baby and Rain happily took the nipple of the bottle into her mouth.

"Sorry, it's here feeding time. I'll be right back, after she finishes her bottle I'm going to put her down so she can sleep."

I nodded and watched at the brunette made her way up the stairs to the baby's room. I leaned my head back against the couch, and closed my eye momentarily, a smile playing on my lips. Although that was short lived.

"You're still here?"

I choice not to answer the question the man spat at me.

"Where's my fiancé?" He asked again putting emphasis on the last word.

I opened my eyes and glared at the dark haired man standing behind the couch, with his arms crossed. I hated him. People who know me, know that it takes a lot to make me hate someone and I can straight up say that I hate Randy Orton. And I hate him with a passion.

"Li's upstairs with Rain. She's feeding 'er."

Randy scowled and glared down at me. I think he actually thought that he intimidated me.

"Her name's Alexia."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I know what her name is, and I like calling her Rain. Lita don't got a problem with it so neither should you."

I met his eyes. This was my nightmare. She chose him over me. She never really went into great detail over why she chose him but she seems happy and that's all that matters. I may not be the man in her life but at least I still get to be in her life, hers and Rain's. It bothers Randy the way she still likes to hang out with me but he hasn't done anything about it and I'm not about him to get in the way of my friendship with her. The relationship I had hoped for...I still don't know what she was going to say to me before Orton came knocking on that door. And Lita seems pretty content on play as if the kiss we shared never happened. It hurts a lot for her to act that way but what can I do about? Nothing.

My hopeful dream was totally shattered...

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Final Note:** Well my friends that is all for this story. Did I have you going there in the beginning? She didn't chose John instead Randy. Hehe...I hoped you enjoyed reading this story and thank all so much for staying with me.


End file.
